Ella, ella, ella Simplemente ella
by Enee Lannister
Summary: Hattori hacía un tiempo que había superado su dolor ante la pérdida de Kanna y ahora, era incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima a la inocente Thoru... Hattori/Tohru


Holaaa ^^

Este fic está dedicado a todos vosotros

Y sobretodo a **Tomoyo Chidori** ^^

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

**¡Besos & Abrazos!**

Oh, ¡y Feliz Navidad! =D

* * *

**Ella, ella, ella… Simplemente ella.**

… _Quiero que tú, Hattori, seas mil… Dos mil veces más feliz que Kanna…_

La frase que Ayame le había dedicado daba mil y una vueltas en su mente, mientras intentaba entre las rayas del techo encontrar una respuesta a aquello que estaba sintiendo.

Shigure y Ayame habían sido muy amables al invitarlo de aquella manera tan poco ortodoxa a la casa de campo de los Shôma en las mismas fechas de la boda de Kanna, pero… Se equivocaban si pensaban que se sentía triste por ello, sin embargo creía que contarles la verdad tan solo revolucionaría aún más las cosas por lo que había preferido callar y aceptar la consideración que tenían aquel par de dos para con él.

La realidad era que su mente ya había enloquecido por otra persona, por una pequeña persona que formaba un gran mundo a su alrededor.

- Hattori, ¿estás bien? – su dulce voz le provocó un escalofrío de placer mientras bajaba la vista hacia la hermosa jovencita de cabellos castaños y enternecedores ojos azules.

- Lo estoy – le respondió en tono neutro, viéndola sonreír ante su respuesta positiva.

- Voy a ir preparando la comida, pues los estómagos de Kyo y Yuki ya están reclamando algo de atención – rió ante aquello y él sonrió levemente.- ¿Te aviso cuando la comida esté preparada?

- Claro – aceptó, pensando que la comida de Tohru era el perfecto ejemplo del dicho que decía 'Estómago lleno, corazón contento'.

Sin poderlo evitar, capturó uno de los suaves mechones de su cabello entre sus dedos, deleitándose con el agradable tacto y sintiéndose orgulloso del hermoso sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas femeninas.

- ¡Tohru, la comiiiidaaaaa! – la cantarina y aguda voz de Shigure sonó desde la cocina, llamándola.

Y él tuvo que soltar aquel hermoso cabello, dejando escapar cada hebra de sus dedos y observando cómo la chica caminaba tambaleante hasta la cocina, de donde reclamaban su presencia.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a sentirse así?

Quizás había sido la primera vez que la vio, tan pequeña… tan frágil… tan amable…

Quizás cuando la invitó a su casa y conoció su lado torpe ante los nervios…

Quizás sucedió una de las tantas veces que había ido a casa de Shigure y ella les traía té y se sentaba tranquilamente a su lado para escuchar lo que él pudiera contar con respecto a los miembros del clan Shôma que ella tanto amaba…

Quizás porque ella los amaba a todos y cada uno…

Quizás porque los había aceptado, a pesar de estar condenados… Malditos…

- El cuándo es un completo misterio… - dijo, arrastrando las palabras mientras sentía cómo le comenzaban a pesar los ojos y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de cerrarlos un momento, solo un momento hasta que Tohru lo llamase.

La joven de cabellos castaños salió con alegría de la cocina, y fue donde estaba Hattori para decirle que la comida ya estaba preparada, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se encontró con que el adulto y atractivo hombre se había quedado dormido.

- Hattori… - le llamó suavemente sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta, pero sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo.- Cogerás un resfriado – le regañó con dulzura, apartándole con suavidad los flecos de la frente.

Se veía tan tranquilo mientras dormía, ¿cuánta presión se veía obligado a soportar?

Aparte del propio peso de sus recuerdos…

Tohru sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal hasta llegar a su nuca, el ojo de Hattori… Lo observó por un momento, luego soltó un suspiro resignado e inclinándose con cuidado besó con dulzura el parpado.

Debía aceptar la realidad, aceptar que Hattori aún amaba a Kanna y que ella…

Bueno, ¿qué podía ser ella? Una muchacha tan torpe y tan pequeña…

Sin embargo no podía evitar tener pensamientos egoístas, quería que Hattori volviera amar y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la amara a ella… ¿Qué tenía de malo?

Ella era completamente vulnerable ante él, recordaba todas y cada una de las veces que en el año que llevaba viviendo con los Shôma, Hattori había ido a visitarla por algún pequeño resfriado o alguna herida insignificante… Pero él había ido a verla, nunca dejó de preguntarse por qué.

Él notaba, entre su somnolencia, aquellos suaves e inseguros dedos que le acariciaban el rostro con ternura.

Sabía de quién se trataba, pues reconocería su presencia entre una gran multitud.

- ¿Sabes, Hattori? Eres tan amable… Tan fuerte y tan constante… Aunque dormido pareces tan expuesto y vulnerable a esta cruel vida que te ha tocado vivir… - le decía en voz tan, tan baja que se había convertido en un pequeño susurro.- Que creo que…

Por mucho que deseara haber seguido lo suficientemente despierto como para terminar de escuchar lo que Tohru le estaba diciendo, el cansancio le ganó y nuevamente se quedó completamente dormido.

Ella sonrió con ternura ante la tranquilidad de su rostro y le besó la frente, sintiendo un cosquilleo al hacerlo que la dejó anonadada y se levantó para ir de nuevo a la cocina, le guardaría a Hattori su parte de comida y recogería todo.

Cuando sus ojos le obedecieron y se abrieron, la luz de un anaranjado sol del atardecer se coló por las rendijas y se vio obligado a cerrarlos de golpe, soltando un gruñido ante la brusca irrupción.

- ¿Hattori? – la dulce voz de Thoru le hizo abrirlos de nuevo del golpe y, en un brusco movimiento, virarse hacia el lugar del que venía aquel embriagador sonido.- ¡Ten cuidado, por favor! – le pidió, al ver como al ser presa delos mareos, el atractivo médico se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y caía de nuevo sobre el sillón.

- ¿Cuánto he dormido? – preguntó, con la voz ronca debido a su garganta seca.

- Lo suficiente – le respondió únicamente con una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó, al notar el extraño silencio que llenaba la casa.

- Han ido a dar un paseo alrededor del lago – le respondió, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y tú no has ido? – arqueó una ceja.

- No, he preferido quedarme para asegurarme de que no pillabas un resfriado – dijo, con vergüenza.- ¿Tienes hambre? Te he guardado tu parte de la comida – le informaba mientras se daba la vuelta camino la de cocina.- Aunque me ha costado horrores que Shigure no se la comiera…

Se interrumpió al sentir que era jalada hacia atrás por una mano que se había cerrado en torno a su muñeca y que, con rapidez, la había colocado contra la pared y el cuerpo del hombre que instantes antes había descansado pacíficamente sobre el sofá.

- ¿Su… Sucede algo? – preguntó temerosa, notando como el sonrojo acudía traicionero a sus mejillas.

- Repítemelo por favor… - apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de ella.- Antes no pude oírlo bien… - le confesó.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Hattori? – preguntó confusa, acariciando con dulzura los cabellos del adulto.

- Antes… Tú… Has dicho que yo era amable, y al final… ¿qué es lo que crees?

Sintió como algo en su estómago saltaba y se instalaba en su pecho, notó el cosquilleo que caracterizaba sus ratos con el médico y el sonrojo de sus mejillas se hizo aún más intenso, ¿él la había escuchado?

Quería responder, pero se le hacía casi imposible y más imposible le resultó cuando Hattori subió la vista y se colocó a tan solo un suspiro de sus labios, Tohru podía sentir el cálido aliento hacerle cosquillas.

- ¿Qué dijiste, Tohru? – su pausada voz le causó escalofríos.

- Que… Que… - tomó aire.- Que creo que… Me he enamorado de ti…

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó, en menos de lo que ella se permitió parpadear, Hattori bajó su rostro hasta rozar su nariz con la de Tohru, ella dio un leve respingo, pasó su brazo derecho por la cintura y su mano izquierda detrás de la nuca de ella.

Torció el rostro y juntó sus labios con los de la joven.

¿Cómo describirlo? Era imposible.

Aquella sensación, aquella corriente eléctrica que los recorría de arriba abajo, aquellas mariposas en el estómago, aquella repentina necesidad del otro.

Aquella necesidad que les obligó a un beso más apasionado, Hattori le besó como si su vida dependiera de ello y la inocente Tohru en ningún momento se quejó.

Notó como las manos de él bajaban por sus costados, recorriendo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su cintura.

Deleitándose con su sabor, perdiéndose en sus labios, jugando con su cabello…

- Te amo, Tohru… - le confesó en un susurro roto.

Ella sintió como las lágrimas acudían rebeldes a sus ojos.

Y, incapaz de hablar, solo pudo corresponderle con el inicio de otro beso.


End file.
